Um Ano Novo cheio de “pequenas” surpresas
by Temaris2SShika
Summary: Minna, mais uma fic postada nu ff! Vários casais... Fic de Ano Novo um pouco atrasada... Espero que gostem NejixTen, Shikaxtema, NaruxHina, InoxGaara e SakuxLee
1. Ano Novo, amores novos

**Desclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao mangaká Masashi Kishimoto e a fic está uma porcaria!

Minna, gomen por posta uma fic de Ano Novo em pleno dia 2 de Janeiro... é que eu fui viaja e num deu pra posta, voltei só ontem de madrugada...

Provavelmente vocês iram odiar a fic... Demo esse é só o primeiro capitulo... Quem sabe eu não melhoro nos outros?

Serão vários casais... Cada capitulo terá um ok?

Os casais: ShikaxTema, NejixTen, GaaxIno, NaruxHina e SakuxLee

Espero que vocês não odeiem a fic tanto assim n.n

Feliz Ano Novo e um feliz natal para todos! (Ambos atrasados)

Boa leitura

**Um Ano Novo cheio de "pequenas" surpresas**

_Ano Novo, amores novos_

**Pov's Temari**

Droga! De novo a gente tá indo para aquela vila idiota... Só porque é Ano Novo! Grande coisa. É só um novo ano que se inicia... Como se isso tivesse alguma importância para mim!

- Temari! – Kankurou me chama histericamente – Estamos quase chegando.

- Eu sei idiota! Conheço o caminho! – até parece que eu não conheceria! Já vim aqui muitas vezes mais que ele!

- Credo! Não precisa ficar nervosinha! Só estou falando isso porque não vejo a hora de chegar logo a vila e comer aquelas delicias que a Shizune – San prepara! – o baka diz com os olhinhos brilhando

- Ai que gracinha! O Kanku – Kun está apaixonadinho! – digo eu com um tom de ironia

- Fica quieta! – kankurou diz ficando vermelhinho

**Fim da Temari Pov **

**Pov's Gaara**

- Ficou emburradinho foi? – diz ela fazendo bico

- Quietos os dois! – eu digo "eles já estavam me irritando"

Kankurou e Temari se calaram na hora, acho que mesmo sem o Shukaku dentro de mim, eu ainda os assusto...

"Quem bom! Ficaram quietos!"

- Olha Temari! Chagamos!!!! - grita, ou melhor berra o histérico da família

"Acho que falei cedo de mais!"

- Quem bom! Agora podemos voltar não é mesmo? – perguntou Temari se virando para ir embora

- Ahn? Irmos embora? Porque? – perguntou meu irmão mais velho com cara de idiota "para variar"

- O Gaara apenas disse que ELE precisava passar o Ano Novo aqui por ser Kazekage... Porém nós podemos ir embora se quisermos...

- A é Temari? E onde você pretende ficar? – eu a questiono, afinal nossa casa estava sendo dedetizada e qualquer pessoa que ficasse lá dentro por mais de duas horas poderia sofrer contaminação

- Eu fico na casa de uma amiga, amigo ou sei lá! Eu me viro!

- Temari, fora nós dois e o Baki que por acaso está viajando, você não tem nenhum amigo ou amiga na vila...

- Apenas fãs... – cochicha Kankurou

- Não seja por isso! Eu fico em um hotel!

- Hotel Temari? Em pleno Ano Novo? – "Ela deve estar ficando louca! Até eu que não sou muito amigável prefiro passar o Ano Novo com amigos"

- O problema é que não estou a fim de... – começou ela tentando se justificar

**Fim do Gaara Pov**

**Pov's Temari**

- Ohayo Minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grita Naruto enquanto corre em nossa direção

"Droga, agora já era! Vou ter que ficar!"

Naruto pula em cima de mim e me dá um abraço.

- Temari – Chan! Quanto Tempo! – berra ele mesmo estando colado em mim

- Pois é né Naruto! Quanto tempo! – eu digo retribuindo o abraço, realmente não tem jeito, é sempre assim, eu nunca quero vir para Konoha, demo quando chego não quero mais sair... Fazer o que? Por mais que eu não admita, meus amigos... Os verdadeiros, e únicos... Estão todos aqui!

O que eu não reparei foi que logo atrás de Naruto vinham: TenTen, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Lee e... Shikamaru. "Droga porque ele? Porque não poderia ter ido em uma missão ou algo assim? Mas nãoooo! Tinha que ficar aqui mais um Ano Novo! Agora vou ter que ficar andando com ele na minha cola como sempre que venho aqui!"

- Ohayo! – gritam as meninas (e o Lee) desordenadamente

- Ohayo! - eu respondo enquanto abraço e cumprimento todas

Logo Neji e Shikamaru também se aproximaram, a essa altura as meninas mais o Lee e o Naruto já estavam cumprimentado meus irmãos, e eu estava conversando animadamente com TenTen, afinal fazia tempo que não nos víamos e ELA tinha muitas novidades para me contar, apenas ela porque particularmente a minha vida é um tédio!

- Oi Neji! – eu o cumprimento animada mesmo ele estando longe

Na hora TenTen para de falar. Sabe para falar a verdade cumprimentei o Neji alto apenas para que TenTen se tocasse que ele estava vindo. E... Sim! Nós estávamos falando dele!

- Oi Temari... – ele me cumprimenta com uma "animação" que até assusta! Ainda bem que já estou acostumada com isso...

- Só ele que recebe um oi é? – Shikamaru se aproxima de mim por trás e diz isso bem perto do meu ouvido me fazendo ficar toda arrepiada.

- "espero que ele não tenha percebido" Oi para você também bebê chorão!

- Agora tá melhor! – ele se aproxima de mim e me dá um beijo no rosto – Oi problemática! – diz ele enquanto se afasta de meu rosto...

Ok Temari! Agora já estou começando a ficar com medo... Primeiro o Shikamaru age desse jeito, demo até ai, tudo bem, eu posso até "perdoar" afinal é Ano Novo (quase) e o coitado já deve estar bêbado! Agora, o mais assustador foi que eu gostei das atitudes dele! O.O Tá! Acho que a bêbada aqui sou eu! Humpf! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha naquele café que o Kankurou me serviu hoje de manhã... Afinal, é do Shikamaru que estamos falando! Ele é apenas um guia meu! Um guia muito Baka por sinal!

Shikamaru foi se afastando aos poucos...

- Temari? – TenTen me chama com uma cara de interrogação

- Ahn? Sim?

- Não, é que... Você estava viajando sabe... E sem contar que... O Shikamaru, depois que ele te deu oi, você ficou vermelhinha...

- Eu? Vermelha? Fala sério vai TenTen! – droga! Se a TenTen percebeu o Shikamaru também deve ter notado! Do que estou falando!? Não tem nada para ele notar! Afinal, eu não sinto nada por aquela criatura mesmo! Então não tenho por que me preocupar... Eu acho...

**Fim da Temari Pov**

**Com os outros**

**Pov's Naruto**

O Shikamaru acabou de dar oi para a Temari - Chan! Agora ele tá vindo pra cá com o Neji... Só que, o Shikamaru num tá com cara de sono! Que estranho!

Nós 9 nos aproximamos... Parece que a Hinata disse que vamos falar sobre o nosso "segredinho"... Um... Eu tenho um "segredinho" com a Hinata! Demo, o que será que é?

- E ai Shikamaru? Tudo pronto para hoje à noite? – perguntou aquele cara estranho com maquiagem roxa na cara... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Acho que é Kanguru... É deve ser algo assim...

- Claro que sim! Pronto e combinado! – respondeu Shikamaru animado...

- Quer dizer que todos da vila já sabem? – perguntou Neji

- Todos exceto ela! – respondeu Lee... Demo... Do que eles estão falando? E quem é "ela"? Será alguma ninja nova da vila?

- É... Desculpa interromper... Mas, do que vocês estão falando? – eu não resisti. Tive que perguntar para não ficar boiando.

Todos me olharam com olhares fuziladores...

- Da declaração de hoje a noite idiota! – respondeu-me Ino com aquele olhar de "eu vou te matar" Ai! Que medo... Y.Y

- A é mesmo! Aquela em que eu e o Shika iremos cantar né? – havia acabado de me lembrar! Nós ensaiamos para caramba! O Shika ficava 8 horas por dia treinando... E eu meia hora O.O Meu Deus! Não sei como ainda estou vivo! Mas como Shikamaru é meu amigo, resolvi ajudá-lo, mesmo tendo que fazer este enorme esforço!

- Acho bom você não estragar os planos do Shikamaru! Foi um sufoco trazê-la para cá! – Gaara disse (lê-se resmungou)

- É isso mesmo Naruto! Ai de você se estragar a declaração do Shika! – Sakura me ameaçou com os olhos e com as palavras

- Shika... Será que nós não poderíamos ver o anel? – perguntou a Ino SUPER curiosa

- Não! O anel é uma surpresa! Fora eu e os vendedores, a Temari terá que ser a primeira a vê-lo! – Shikamaru disse colocando a mão sobre um volumesinho no bolso...Deve ser a caixa do anel...

**Fim do Naruto Pov**

**Pov's Ino**

Buaaaaa! T.T Queria tanto ver o anel!Mas tudo bem! Eu espero até hoje à noite... Demo, detalhe: quero ser pelo menos a segunda a vê-lo!

- Gente disfarça! – disse um Lee desesperado – Elas estão vindo!

- Oi! – disse uma Tenten sorridente acenando para o Neji e se aproximando aos poucos... É impressão minha ou quilo nas bochechas do Hyuuga são pequenos rubores? Báh! Deve ser só coisa da minha cabeça, afinal o Neji é um sem coração! Nossa que má que eu sou! Deve ser porque estou perto DELE! Maldito Gaara! Porque tinha que vir? Mesmo depois de ter acabado ainda fico sem jeito perto dele... Mas isso passa! É só eu pensar em outra coisa...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Eu, Tenten, Hinata e Naruto gritamos juntos... O Shino havia aparecido do nada...

- Shino! Você quase nos mata! – resmungou Lee

- Mas não foram elas, e o Naruto, que gritaram? – perguntou Shino massageando os ouvidos

- Sim! Mas fomos nós que quase ficamos surdos! – responde Lee massageando s ouvido assim como todos os outros com exceção dos que gritaram

- Bom... – começou Shino, "lá vai ele colocar o nosso outro plano em ação" – Vim apenas avisar que a Godaime pediu para que Neji e Tenten comparecessem na sala dela imediatamente...

- Mas o que ela quer coma gente justo hoje? – pergunta Tenten, digamos que "indignada"

- Eu não sei! Apenas foi me passada a ordem para chamá-los... – responde Shino calmamente. Ainda bem que ele é um bom ator. Também, ele nem expressa muitos sentimentos, então nem tem no que atuar...

- Vamos Tenten... – diz Neji friamente começando a andar em direção ao prédio de Tsunade

- Mas... – a garota vendo que não teria argumentos apenas o seguiu

- Sabe... Já que os dois estão indo para lá, acho que vou ver se a Tsunade esta bem... Se a Shizune precisa de alguma coisa...- Kankurou começou a dizer tentando disfarçar enquanto ia atrás de Tenten e Neji, demo, todos sabiam que ele só estava indo para lá por causa da Shizune - San...

- Vai logo vai Kankurou! E vê se não volta! – disse Temari quase gritando, mas é lógico que zuando...

Logo os três desapareceram de vista...

- Valeu pela ajuda Shino! – eu agradeço dando um tapinha em suas costas

- Não há de que! É sempre um prazer ajudar... – responde ele dando um pouco de medo em todos nós – Agora vou indo, tenho que vestir meus insetos de estimação para o Ano-Novo! – Ok! Lembra que eu disse que estávamos assustados? Agora estamos três vezes mais!

Shino vendo que ficamos sem reação apenas murmurou um "Ja ne" e desapareceu logo em seguida.

**Fim da Ino Pov **

**No escritório da Tsunade**

**Pov's Tsunade**

- Puxa! Tsunade, obrigada! Se não fosse você eu nunca teria terminado a ceia de Ano novo a tempo! – suspirou Shizune enquanto se apoiava em minha escrivaninha

- O que é isso Shizune! Você mereceu essa ajuda... Sem contar que eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo! – eu respondi a vendo ficar com uma enorme gota a escorrer de sua testa – Também quem mandou arrumar um namorado tão comilão?

- Ah! Gomen né! Demo, o Kank - Kun é tão kawaii! – disse ela com um brilho nós olhos

- Humpf! Se você diz...

- E você Tsunade? Já não estava na hora de arranjar um namorado?

- Eu não! Estou bem assim, muito obrigada!

- Se você diz...

"TOC TOC"

Devem ser eles! Até que o Shino agiu rápido!

- Entrem! – eu ordenei

Os dois entraram... Neji e Tenten...Demo, o que é isso? Ah não! O kankurou também veio! Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia aparecer mesmo! Demo, será que não poderia ter sido mais tarde? Quando eu não estivesse aqui?

- Shizune - San! – o baka gritou enquanto corria para abraçá-la, demo eu, como sou muito estraga prazeres fiz questão de falar antes que os dois estivessem a meio metro de distancia:

- Será que dá para deixar a melação para depois? Agora a Shizune - san tem que explicar a missão para a senhora Mitsashi e para o senhor Hyuuga...

Shizune me olhou com aquele olhar pidão que só ela sabe fazer, e como sempre... Eu não resisti!

- Ok! Ok! Podem ir! Eu explico a missão! Só não precisam me secar tanto assim se não o vestido de Ano Novo vai ficar caindo durante a festa! – eu disse irritada com os olhares pidões que o dois me lançavam...

Esperei uns minutos até os dois saírem da sala. Logo que a porta se fechou eu comecei a falar:

- Bom, talvez esta não seja uma situação muito agradável, mas como vocês não tem escolha...

- O que quer dizer Godaime? – perguntou Tenten provavelmente já esperado a minha resposta

- Infelizmente vocês foram convocados para uma missão... Hoje!

- O que? – exclamou Tenten

- Isso mesmo que você escutou! Os dois devem partir imediatamente!

Tenten estava com uma cara de desapontamento TOTAL, porém Neji parecia nem se importar...

- E sobre o que será a missão? – perguntou Neji frio como sempre

- Vocês terão que escoltar o príncipe da vila da chuva até a vila da nevoa...

- Rank? – perguntou ele indiferente sobre a data da missão

- A...

- Apenas por escoltar um príncipe? – perguntou Tenten que depois de um tempo calada (lê-se chocada) resolveu falar

- Sim... Provavelmente vocês terão muitos inimigos no caminho... Ninjas enviados para matar o príncipe por exemplo...

- E porque eles... – começou Tenten mas foi interrompida por Neji

- O porque não nos interessa Tenten... Apenas vamos partir logo...

- Hai! – disse ela para Neji e logo em seguida se virando para mim – Vamos indo então Tsunade... O príncipe já estará nos esperando?

- Sim! A permissão para saírem já está no portão...

Os dois apenas assentiram com a cabeça e desapareceram dali...

- Espero que tudo de certo... – eu suspirei enquanto abria minha gaveta e pegava uma garrafa de saquê

**Fim da Tsunade Pov**

**Na casa de Shikamaru**

**Pov's Shikamaru**

Está quase na hora... Espero que nada de errado... Ok! Vamos conferir tudo... Roupa Confere! Anel Confere! Meia Confere! Sapato Confere! Cuecas Ops! Acho que vou ter que rever esse...

Pronto! Agora está tudo certo! Nossa, acho que nunca fiquei tão nervoso assim!

- Shikamaru! Já está pronto? – grita meu pai

- Já sim!

- Então vamos se não chegaremos atrasados... – diz ele entrando no meu quarto – Nossa! Como está elegante! – eu estava com um terno branco, dentro ele era prata, então a parte "dobrada" ficava em prata e meu cabelo estava preso no típico rabo de cavalo... Sabe, a festa era de gala, traje esporte fino! Minha gravata era roxa clara (num tom de prata), o lenço também, e a camisa pólo... Branca... Típica roupa de homem, um terno e camisa branca ¬¬

- É... Espero que ela goste! – digo eu olhando para roupa, não estava muito satisfeito... Provavelmente iria estar igual a todos, a não ser pela cor da gravata... Mas infelizmente este foi o único terno que gostei de todos que vi, passei o ano inteiro juntando dinheiro para esse dia! O anel e o terno foram caros... Demo, se ela disser "sim" tudo terá valido mais que a pena!

- Vai gostar filho! – fala minha mãe também entrando no quarto – Seria louca caso não gostasse!

- Acho que nunca te disse que é da Temari que estamos falando não é mesmo? – eu disse ironicamente

- Disse sim filho! E... Relaxa que está noite será perfeita... Você verá! – minha mãe sempre sabe como me acalmar...

Meus pais trancaram a casa e nós três rumamos para festa...

Parei na porta, estava tudo muito bonito... Enfeitado com prata e branco... Ótimo! Agora além de estar igual a todos, ainda ia me camuflar com o fundo! Porém para a minha surpresa todos os meninos estavam de preto! Isso mesmo! Os ternos de todos eram: ou preto ou cinza! Nenhum era branco! Fiquei pasmo por alguns segundos até Lee se aproximar de mim e dizer:

- O que foi Shika? Surpreso?

- Bastante! Afinal, como fizeram isso? – eu digo me virando completamente para ele

- Oras... Foi fácil! Neji sabia que seu terno era branco, então a única coisa que fizemos foi convencer todos os homens a usarem cores diferentes!

- Pô! Valeu mesmo! – não conseguia acreditar que eles tinham feito isso!

- Agora está tudo a seu favor! – Lee disse me incentivando

- Espero que ELA também esteja!

- Vai estar... Você vai ver! – Lee disse saindo de perto de mim e indo falar com Naruto

Comecei a procurá-la com os olhos... Até que finalmente avistei a "criatura" mais linda da festa. Era ela! Estava com um vestido lindo! Era daqueles que são abertos nas costas e que o fecho é atrás do pescoço e do lado, na barra tem um "rasgo" que pega quase a coxa inteira... Ela estava com um sapato no tom da minha gravata e suas chuquinhas eram da mesma cor... Estava também com um colar prata com detalhes da mesma cor de seu sapato, os brincos faziam par com seu colar... No seu vestido alguns detalhes em roxo prateado a deixavam mais linda...

- Dá para parar de babar? – disse Gaara se aproximando de mim

- Ahn? – eu respondi voltando a órbita

- Você estava quase comendo a Temari com os olhos... ¬¬

- Gomen... Demo, que culpa tenho eu se sua irmã é linda?

- Eu sei que é! Por isso tomo conta dela... – Gaara se vira para Shikamaru - Por isso se você encostar um dedo onde não devia nela... Você morre! – disse ele ficando com cara de maníaco.

- Yare... Yare... – Eu respondo fingindo que não estava com medo, demo sim! Eu estava sim! Mas o que eu não faço por ELA não é mesmo?

- Gaara! Gaara! – aparece Naruto correndo e gritando

- Que? – responde ele suuuper interessado

- A Tsunade está te chamando lá na mesa principal! – berra ele

- Ok! Já estou indo... – Gaara me lança um último olhar mortal antes de ir... Sabe, ele é assim, demo me ajudou para caramba com tudo isso... É, ele é um cara legal... Apesar de não parecer!

Fiquei olhando Gaara se distanciar até que um berro me assutou:

- Nossa Shikamaru!!!!!!!!! Como você está bonito! – o idiota grita fazendo metade das pessoas que estavam próximas olharem para mim... Sorte que a música estava alta...

- Fale mais baixo Naruto!

- Gomen T.T Ninguém tem paciência comigo!!!!

- Aff ¬¬

**Fim do Shikamaru Pov**

**Com Gaara**

**Pov's Gaara**

O que será que a Tsunade quer? Só falta em pleno Ano Novo ela querer falar sobre a paz de nossas vilas! Ninguém merece!

- Gaara! – Ela gritou. Mal começou a festa e a velhota já está bêbada!

- Mandou me chamar? – eu digo me aproximando de sua mesa

- Sim! Mandei sim! – disse ela tropeçando nas palavras – Só queria te dizer que tem uma sala especial para você aqui na festa... Sabe, caso você queira descansar... Aqui está a chave... – disse ela enquanto me estendia uma chave – na porta tem uma plaquinha escrito "Gaara" ...

- Ok! Obrigado Tsunade. – eu digo pegando a chave e voltando para a pista...

Ah! Não acredito! As meninas já começaram a dar showzinho na pista! No meio de uma enorme multidão estavam Hinata, Sakura, Temari e Ino (respectivamente) dançando Toxic da Britney Spears... Para variar Sakura estava obrigando Hinata a dançar enquanto minha nee-san e a Ino davam um show de dança! Dessa vez elas capricharam! Até cadeiras elas estão usando...

Nossa... Por mais que eu não admita... A Ino é muito gata! Caramba! Olha ela dançando... Gaara! Para com isso! Acorda! Ela tá a fim do Kiba agora esqueceu? Mas olha só... Como ela é linda... E fica mais linda ainda com essa saiazinha (micro) de pregas e seda vermelha... Esse top branco e essa sandália branca também... Cara ela tá muito hot!

- Gaara... – o Shikamaru me chama

- Uhm? – eu digo

- Depois sou eu que babo na Temari né?

- Eu não estava babando na Ino se é isso que você está insinuando...

- Eu não disse nada! Você que está se entregando!

Aff! Ô cara chato! Quer saber? Eu estava sim babando na Ino! Que culpa eu tenho se ela é liinda??

- Eu te entendo! É difícil não secar alguém como elas...

Eu não vou nem responder...

Deixei meu cunhado falando sozinho e comecei a caminhar até a "minha sala" para ver se esfriava um pouco a cabeça... Afinal, a Ino dançando daquele jeito já estava me enlouquecendo!

- Onde vai?

- Para a minha sala... – respondi indiferente

**Fim do Gaara Pov**

**Pov's Shikamaru**

Ummm... Isso me deu uma idéia! Se eu não me engano, a sala do Gaara é aquela que a Tsunade me mostrou... Sim é ela sim! Dá pra ver o nome dele na porta!

- Sakura! – eu a chamei

- Sim? – respondeu ela parando de dançar e soltando a Hinata que fugiu para longe

- Venha aqui rápido!

- Fale... – ela disse se aproximando

- Tá a fim de juntar a Ino e o Gaara?

- Claro! – ela disse animada –Para mim os dois nunca deveriam ter terminado!

- Ótimo! Então chega mais que eu vou te contar me plano!

**Fim do Shikamaru Pov**

**Pov's Sakura**

Chamei a Hinata e a Temari ficou distraindo a Ino depois, é lógico de ficar sabendo do plano...

Eu e a Hinata fomos até a sala do Gaara e tiramos a plaquinha com seu nome... Enquanto isso Temari fazia a Ino tomar bastante líquidos com uma competição idiota que o Shikamaru propôs para as duas...

Logo Ino terá que ir ao banheiro e nosso plano poderá ter continuação n.n

- Só falta uma coisa... – eu disse para Hinata

- É! Ainda temos que pegar a chave do Gaara! – disse Hinata

- Ah! Mais isso não precisa!

- Como não? – perguntou Shikamaru que havia acabado de chegar

- Eu trouxe grampos... – eu respondi

- Ah Tá! – respondeu Hinata mais tranqüila

- E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Shikamaru com uma cara de interrogação

- Ai ai... Meninos... – eu digo decepcionada – Com o grampo eu tranco a porta e ainda deixo de um jeito que não de para abrir por dentro, só por fora...

- Ah! E tudo isso com um grampo? – ele pergunta indignado

- Hai –respondemos nós duas juntas

- Se vocês dizem então...

- Mas Sakura... Então porque você disse que ainda faltava uma coisa? – perguntou Hinata

- Ah! Por nada não! Só para dar um clima mesmo n.n – eu respondi vendo enormes gotas se formarem na testa dos dois logo em seguida

**Fim da Sakura Pov**

**Com Ino e Temari**

**Pov's Ino**

Nossa! Ainda bem que agente ta fazendo competição de quem bebe mais suco! Porque se fosse algo alcoólico eu já estaria bêbada! Por falar nisso, não agüento mais! Já estou quase fazendo xixi nas calças!

- Temari eu desisto! – eu digo

- Há! Eu ganhei! – ela grita e começa a fazer uma dancinha ridícula

- Agora acho que preciso ir urgentemente no banheiro!

- Vem eu te levo... – ela diz O.O

- Eu sei ir sozinha viu?

- Num é isso... – Temari começa – É que o banheiro das meninas mudou de lugar porque o outro tá quebrado!

- A tá! Então ta bom!

Ela me leva até uma porta:

- Eu te espero aqui fora... – ela diz

- Não vai usar o banheiro? – eu pergunto indignada. Para onde terá ido todo aquele suco?

- Não obrigada! – ela responde – "droga Ino, entra logo nessa porta para eu poder ir no verdadeiro banheiro!"

- Ok então...

Eu aos poucos vou abrindo a porta...

**Fim da Ino Pov**

**Pov's Gaara **

Eu estava na sala que a Tsunade me arranjou... Sabe, até que é bem arrumadinha... Só meio vazia... Sem ninguém...

De repente escuto algo na porta... Parece que alguém a está abrindo... Deve ser a Tsunade... Continuei deitado no sofá até a pessoas entrar totalmente. Tomei um tremendo susto! Era a Ino! Levantei em um pulo!

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntamos juntos

Terminou o primeiro capitulo...

Eu disse que estava uma porcaria... Gomen por quem leu e não gostou n.n

Tentarei fazer os próximos capítulos melhores ok?

Demo só com uma condição: Só posto mais capítulos se tiver review! So... Onegai, apertem esse botãozinho roxo ai em baixo... Nem que seja para falar que tá péssimo e vocês odiaram...

Obrigada por lerem, isso mostra que vocês são muito pacientes... Porque a fic ficou enjoativa, eu sei... T.T

Prometo que responderei todas as reviews no próximo capitulo... Ah é! Quero pelo menos 8 reviews para escrever o próximo cap! (Exigente eu não?)

Bjoo

Já ne


	2. I'm Addicted to you

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao mangaká Masashi Kishimoto e a música presente nesta fic pertence ao grupo KLB. (Minna, talvez vocês não gostem da banda... Demo a música combinou com a parte que eu coloquei então gomen para os que odeiam KLB.) (A música é "A dor dessa amor" e é muito kawaii! Onegai não desistam de ler só pela músiquinha perfeita presente! n.n)

**Yô!**

Obrigada pelas reviews e gomen por ter esperado tanto para postar... Para falar a verdade, eu ia postar até antes de 8 reviews... Demo quando eu vi já tinham as 8 n.n

Arigatou mais uma vez por quem leu e comentou, ou mesmo até para quem apenas leu .

Gostaria de dizer algumas coisinhas que não disse no capitulo passado:

**Primeiro é que eu esqueci de comentar que o vestido da Temari é lilás bem clarinho...**

**Segundo que eu esqueci de colocar para quem (do fanfiction) que eu dedico está fic: **

**São ****só**** 5 pessoinhas n.n**

**Para ****Inuzika-Tenten-Chan** (Faz parte do meu grupo de B.B.F..(best best friend), é da minha escola e eu simplesmente amo essa menina!!) **Gostaria de dedicar principalmente as partes NejixTen porque ela é viciada nesse casal... ( Por mais que no nick name dela tenha Inuzuka ¬¬) **(Thy amu minha japinha linda!! -.-)

**Para ****Jord asakura tao**** que é minha super amiga pela net **(já já vai deixar de ser só pela net n.n) **amo de mais essa menina e queria dedicar para ela as partes InoxGaa da fic porque ela ama meu maninhu n.n (Pra você também viu Espi? Pra você eu dedico as partes SakuraxLee .) Amo-te (os dois) my B.B.F.s **(Ah é! Esqueci de dizer que conheci a Jordy pela fic dela "My Family")

**Para ****Lê**** eu gostaria de dedicar as partes NaruxHina... **( A Lê é uma menina muito perfeita que eu conheci pela fic dela "Universidade não é tão ruim assim" e que tem uma irmã também muito legal a Hikari Yagami de Takaishi que foi quem fez com que eu e a Lê nos conhecêssemos .) **A Lê tem apenas 10 aninhus e já escreve! Olha só que exemplo! É mais uma escritora jovem aqui no fanfiction!! Parabéns Lê! **( A Lê não tem exatamente um casal favorito assim como a Jordy, demo na fic da Lê eu senti que ela deu uma atençãozinha especial para NaruxHina, daí eu cismei que ela gosta mais delis n.n)

**Para ****ShikaTema**** eu gostria de dedicar as partes TemaxShika obvio!! **( A Renata é uma escritora excelente que eu achei no fanfiction... Ela escreveu Konoha Suna Players... Que uma fic ShikaxTema de basketball . Amo essa fic... Pena que ela meio que parou de escrever T.T) **Espero que você continue a escrever sua fic Rê! **(posso te chamar assim? .)

**E também para ****InoS2Gaara**** para ela vão as partes InoxGaara, também obvio... **(espero que não se importe de "dividir" as partes InoxGaara com a Jordy n.n) **Essa menina é uma escritora tudo de bom escreveu uma fic chamada "Fun In the Uniiversity" but she don't post here... She post in(on) the AnimeSpirit... It's a good site for fics too... ****Of corse that animespirit it isn't as good as fanfiction n.n **

Bom… Acho que foi só isso que eu esqueci n.n Vamos a fic então... Só um aviso... A fic não ficou boa como eu esperava so... gomen n.n

**Um Ano Novo cheio de "pequenas" surpresas**

_I'm Addicted to you_

_No último capitulo:_

"_** Pov's Gaara" **_

_Eu estava na sala que a Tsunade me arranjou... Sabe, até que é bem arrumadinha... Só meio vazia... Sem ninguém..._

_De repente escuto algo na porta... Parece que alguém a está abrindo... Deve ser a Tsunade... Continuei deitado no sofá até a pessoa entrar totalmente. Tomei um tremendo susto! Era a Ino! Levantei em um pulo!_

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntamos juntos_

_**Fim do Gaara's pov **_

_**2º capitulo:**_

**Do lado de fora**

**Sakura's Pov**

- Conseguimos!!! Weeeee! Trancamos os dois lá dentro!!! – eu grito enquanto pulo - E... – começo enquanto paro quieta - Será que dá pra escutar alguma coisa? – termino curiosa grudando o ouvido na porta

- Iie...- Me responde Temari. Olhei para lado e ela se encontrava na mesma posição que eu: ouvido grudado na porta com a inútil tentativa de ouvir algo. – Eu já tentei... – respondeu ela afastando-se da porta e ficando ereta. – Apenas alguns ruídos são perceptíveis...

- No...Nos-a Te-ma...Te-ma-ri...Chan! Des-se jei..to Vo-cê até pa...re..ce o Shi...No...Kun... – disse Hinata gaguejando... Procurei o motivo e como já imaginava, Naruto estava se aproximando...

- Deve ser a convivência n.n – respondeu ela deixando Shikamaru com uma cara não muito agradável...

- Droga queria tanto saber o que está acontecendo!! – eu resmungo

- Eu também!! – começa Temari – Demo agora acho tenho que ir correndo para o banheiro! – termina já indo a direção do toilet."Acho que tomar todo aquele suco não foi uma boa idéia"

- Yô! – grita Naruto enquanto se aproxima – Como vai minna?? - pergunta ele parando ao lado de Hinata fazendo a garota corar mais do que a saia de Ino, que era vermelha sangue!

- Bem Naruto e você? – eu pergunto

- Também... – ele se vira para Hinata – Mas me parece que a Hinata-Chan não está muito bem não! – ele se aproxima dela – Hinata, daijoubu ka - (Devon: Pô Amanda! Que coisa mais clichê!!! Eu: Gomen, num sei mesmo escrever Naruto e Hinata T.T)

- Ha... Hai! – respondeu ela abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida... É melhor eu tirá-lo daqui antes que a Hinata desmaie!

Shikamaru porém, foi mais rápido que eu e foi logo dizendo:

- Naruto, que tal a gente dar uma última ensaiada antes da apresentação?

- Hai! – respondeu o garoto afirmando com a cabeça

- Então vamos! – resmungou Shikamaru se virando e começando a andar... Porém, ao perceber que Naruto não o seguia, se virou novamente – Você não vem?

- Vou! – ele se virou para mim – Sakura, você cuida da Hinata? É que eu estou meio preocupado por causa da cor que ela está... – Naruto achou que tinha me dito isso baixo, porém o "baixo" dele é a mesma coisa que "muito alto" para pessoas normais como eu, Shikamaru e Hinata!

- Hai! – eu respondi... Sabe, ele não ajudou nada! Apenas fez Hinata ficar mais corada!

Os dois então foram para trás do palco deixando uma Hinata super corada... E eu!

- Hinata! – eu a chamei ainda olhando para a pista

- Uhn? – respondeu ela acordando de seus "desvaneios"

- Você tem que parar com isso! – eu falo me virando para ela

- Isso o que? – respondeu ela como se não tivesse entendido

- Tem que parar de ficar vermelha toda vez que Naruto chega perto de você! Já fazem o que? Uns 6 anos que você gosta dele?

- Hai! – responde Hinata cabisbaixa

- E nem depois de tanto tempo você conseguiu se adaptar com ele perto de você?

- Iie... – a garota responde ainda sem levantar a cabeça

- Hinata, olha pra mim... – digo eu a pegando pelo ombros, a obrigando a olhar para mim – Você tem que enfrentar isso! Essa vergonha toda que está dentro de você... Tem que deixá-la para lá e dizer para o Naruto o que sente!

- ... Ok... Acho que Você tem razão... Seis anos é muito tempo... – ela sorriu - Eu... Eu vou tentar! Quem sabe essa noite eu não consiga dizer tudo para ele? – disse minha amiga levantando a cabeça e agora me olhando com determinação - Vou tentar por você Sakura! Irei dizer para o Naruto tudo o que sinto nem que depois eu me sinta a pessoa mais ridícula do mundo...

- Não faça por mim Hinata... Faça por você! Por todo esse sentimento que você tem ai dentro! (Devon: Que podre! Rimou! Eu: Onde? O.o Devon: "sentimento" e "dentro" Eu: Aff ¬¬)

Hinata apenas abriu um grande sorriso

- Você tem razão Saku-Chan! Tenho que fazer isso por mim e por ninguém mais!

- É assim que eu gosto! n.n

- Mas...

- Mas?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou a única que escondo meus sentimentos!

- É... Você tem razão! Demo... – eu digo abaixando a cabeça.

- Demo nada!

- Eu nem sei se é amor mesmo Hinata!! – eu a olho. Em meus olhos eram visíveis lágrimas prontas para escorrerem...

Hinata me olhou com um olhar acolhedor:

- E você quer prova maior do que o tempo? – ela me pergunta com sua voz meiga e doce de sempre...

- Ah Hinata... Eu não sei... O Sasuke... – agora as lágrimas já escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto deixando a marca de quanto eu sofria por não saber mais o que era amar alguém de verdade... – Depois que ele foi embora... Eu... Eu fechei meu coração! Não quis saber mais do amor!

- É por isso mesmo que ele é especial! – Uma voz conhecida soou atrás de mim – Ele te fez amar de novo! Te abriu os olhos e te mostrou que você não tem que viver apenas para o Sasuke ou para as outras pessoas! – me virei... Temari continuou falando – Ele te fez ver que a única pessoa que tem que ter provas de que você mudou e cresceu, é você mesma!

Temari e Hinata tinham razão... Com certeza não era preciso mais nenhuma prova de que eu o amava! Todo esse tempo o amei! Só não conseguia admitir para mim mesma porque tinha medo... Medo de sofrer de novo... Demo... Tudo o que as duas disseram é verdade, a mais pura verdade! Ele me mudou, me tirou das trevas que me encontrava por causa da partida do Sasuke...

- Vocês tem razão! – eu disse enxugando as lágrimas – De hoje não passa! Ele irá saber tudo o que sinto por ele!

- Isso ai garota! – Temari disse me abraçando

- Demo... – Temari se afastou um pouco do abraço – E se ele não gostar mais de mim? – eu perguntei...

- Claro que gosta! Ele te amou por todos esses anos! Não vai ser agora que isso vai mudar! – Temari respondeu animando-me

- Mas e ele? Como ficará ao saber disto Sakura? Ele também te amou por todos esses anos! – perguntou Hinata preocupada

- Ele ficará bem Hinata... – eu digo me aproximando dela – Tenho certeza que não é mais de mim que ele gosta...

**Fim da Sakura's Pov**

**Com Neji E Tenten**

**Na floresta**

**Tenten's Pov**

Havíamos acabado de sair da vila não faziam nem 10 minutos quando eu resolvo chamar o Neji:

- Neji!!

- Uhm? – ele diz parando pois eu havia parado também

- Vamos parar um pouco? Estou cansada! – eu digo caindo de joelhos no chão

- Tenten... Eu sei que você não está cansada! Acabamos de sair da vila e você é uma das ninjas mais resistentes de Konoha! – ele diz sem olhar para mim!

- Uhm! – eu protesto fazendo biquinho – E quem te garante que eu não fiquei fraquinha de um dia para o outro? – ele me olha com cara de "obvio que não"

- Você quer ver os fogos da vila não é mesmo? - ele pergunta frio como sempre olhando novamente para o horizonte

Eu confirmo com a cabeça e murmuro um "Hai"

– Demo, nós não podemos parar agora! Temos que andar nem que seja mais um pouco! – ele olha novamente para mim e eu me recuso a levantar cruzando os braços

- Ai Neji! Num custa nada! Já são 22:00! Faltam só duas horas para o show de fogos! – eu digo tentando convencê-lo... Ele me olha de canto de olho – Onegai!! – eu imploro juntando as mãos

- Tá bom... Tá bom... – ele responde – "E quem resiste a essa carinha linda dela?" – e logo em seguida dá um sorriso de lado enquanto me olha

- Neji? Você tá bem? – eu pergunto

- Ahn? To... To bem sim... Porque pergunta?

- Ah sei lá! É que você meio que tava viajando sabe?

- Ah Tenten me poupe vá! – poxa! Primeiro a Temari e agora ele! Será que ninguém acredita-me quando digo que a pessoa está viajando?

- Agora é você que está viajando... – ele diz com um sorrisinho malicioso

- Uhm! Seu sem-graça! – eu digo mostrando a língua para ele...

- Vai, vamos montar o acampamento logo! – o Hyuuga diz enquanto estende seu saco de dormir no chão... Sabe, todo mundo acha que o Neji é 100 frio... Demo eu sei que ele não é assim! Tenho certeza que pelo menos 1 dele num é gelo... Nháá! Também, porque se fosse ele congelava né? O.o

- Não vai arrumar suas coisas? – ele me pergunta me acordando da minha dos meus pensamentos particulares

- Ahn? Ah, vou sim! – eu me levanto e começo e arrumar minhas coisas...

Nisso começo a pensar novamente... Sobre várias coisas... E no meio delas estacionei na única coisa que estraga minha vida! Meu pai! Na verdade não verdadeiro, demo meu padrasto! Meu pai morreu fazem uns cinco anos... T.T ( Isso significa que ela começou a chorar) Neste tempo minha mãe acabou conhecendo um outro senhor... Infelizmente este senhor é muito amigo do chefe do clã ( Devon: A Tenten tem clã? Eu: Finjamos que tem ok?) Por isso é muito tradicional, e segundo ele, as garotas de 16 anos não devem mais participar de missões e muito menos treinar... Y.Y ( Esse é porque ela está chorando muito) Minha mãe já não pode fazer nada já que são regras do clã... Segundo o nosso "chefe" as meninas de 16 devem começar a se prepar para arrumar um marido... Nem que demore... Mas eles acreditam que as missões atrasam a nossa vaidade... A minha sorte é que se meu marido for legal ele poderá me deixar voltar para as missões... No nosso clã é assim, os homens escolhem se as mulheres continuarão sendo ninjas ou não... T.T Ninguém do time sabe ainda... Vou esperar a hora certa para contar... Mas tipo, é que eles são tudo para mim! Só de pensar que eu vou abandoná-los... Os melhores amigos do mundo! A minha segunda família! Y.Y

- Tenten? – Neji me chama

Eu seco rapidamente as lágrimas para que ele não veja e me viro... Porém pela cara dele deu para perceber que apenas as lágrimas secaram, demo a vermelhidão do olho ainda estava lá...

- Tenten? Porque está chorando? – ele pergunta se aproximando de mim

- Não, não é nada!

- Qualé! Essa é a mais velha que eu conheço! Ninguém chora por nada!

- Eu choro tá legal? – eu digo indo para perto de uma árvore bem longe dele... Me sentei perto da mesma e abracei minhas pernas

- "Acho que nunca tinha visto a Tenten irritada..."

Ele se aproximou aos poucos de mim:

- Vai Tenten... Me conta... Nós somos amigos não somos?

- Somos... Mas é que esses assuntos são pessoais... – eu digo

- Ok! Eu respeito seu espaço... Mas se você quiser desabafar... – ele abaixa e coloca a mão em meu ombro... Ok, agora acho que ele é só 98 gelo – Eu to aqui tá? Agora e sempre...

Meus olhos até se arregalaram, o Neji sendo tão legal assim? Tá eu acho que vim parar em um universo paralelo! Mais quem liga não é mesmo? Um Neji assim não se "acha" todo dia!

Eu viro e me levanto... Ele faz o mesmo... Enfim eu o abraço:

- Arigatou Neji! – ainda bem que está noite, se não ele veria minhas bochechas corando n.n

Ele no começo se assusta, mas logo retribui o abraço:

- "Ah Tenten... Se você soubesse o quanto você me faz bem quando me abraça..."

- Neji... – eu começo. Acho que agora era a hora que eu estava esperando para contar...

- Eu? – ele pergunta olhando em meus olhos, o que me deixa muito sem-graça

- É que... – será que devo estragar um momento tão gostoso como esse?

- Fala...

Às vezes é preciso fazer sacrifícios não é mesmo?

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar... – parece que agora prendi totalmente a atenção dele...

- Pode falar... Como eu disse... Você pode desabafar comigo sempre que quiser... – ele diz desfazendo o abraçando e sorrindo de canto

- Então vem, senta! – eu digo sentando e puxando-o logo em seguida – É seguinte...

**Fim da Tenten's Pov**

**Com Ino e Gaara**

**Ino's Pov**

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu repeti dando ênfase à palavra "você"

- Eu apenas estou na minha sala Yamanaka... – Gaara respondeu-me indiferente

- Sua sala não! Isto aqui é o banheiro feminino!

- Mas é muito burra mesmo! Olhe a sua volta então e me diga se este é o banheiro feminino! – olhei em volta e apenas o que vi foi: um sofá, uma mesa de escritório, uma tevê e um rádio... Eu - mato - a - Temari!! Depois é lógico que ela ganhar o anel, pois eu quero vê-lo... Depois eu a mato! – Vai ficar ai com essa cara de paisagem ou vai sair logo daqui? – ele disse me acordando de meus pensamentos

Uma veia saltou de minha testa:

- Quer dizer que só porque terminamos você vai ser rude comigo? – eu perguntei demonstrando raiva, porém lá no fundo ele acabou me magoando com isso

- Não te devo satisfações Ino...- respondeu ele ligando o rádio

O pior é que não deve mesmo... A culpada fui eu! Eu que terminei! E bem no dia do nosso aniversário de três anos de namoro... Tudo porque achei que estava gostando do Kiba... E no fim, tudo não passou de uma idiotice minha! Agora fiquei sem o Gaara... Também eu mereci! Fiz a pior burrada da minha vida e recebi o pior castigo de todos...

- Gaara, olha eu sei que já te pedi desculpa várias vezes... E você não aceitou, eu até entendo... – aos poucos, no rádio, uma música conhecida começou a tocar... Gaara se aproximou do mesmo... O rádio esta muito baixo eu não estou conseguindo escutar direito...De onde será que eu conheço esta música? Ele foi aumentando aos poucos... – Mas só dessa vez me escuta! Eu...

- Shhh... – ele disse colocando o dedo em frente a boca em sinal de silêncio... – Escute... Apenas escute...

Gaara aumentou o bastante a ponto que eu pudesse ouvir... A música havia começado já faziam alguns segundos...

_...Amor, neste momento _

_Mas me fazia falta escutar de novo _

_Só por um instante, sua respiração _

- É a nossa...?

- É! A nossa música... – ele disse ressaltando a palavra "nossa"

- Ela tocou no nosso primeiro beijo...

- Hai... – ele se aproximou de mim cantando a música

_Desculpa, sei que estou quebrando nosso juramento _

_Sei que existe outro em seu pensamento _

_Mas meu coração pediu pra te dizer (que) _

- Eu te amo Ino! Nunca deixei de te amar, e por mais que eu não queira... Acho que nunca deixarei...

Eu o abracei bem forte... Ele continuou cantando...

_Eu estou morrendo, morrendo por dentro _

_É tanta saudade, morando em meu peito _

_Vida, devolva minhas fantasias _

_Meu sonho de viver a vida _

_Devolva-me o ar _

_Sem teu carinho, meu mundo fica tão vazio _

_Os dias quentes são tão frios _

_E as noites me trazem a dor desse amor _

E correspondeu o abraço...

_Queria te dizer que hoje estou de bem com a vida _

_Que não senti nada com sua partida _

_Mas com um só dedo não se tapa o sol _

- Gaara... Eu também te amo! Muito mais do que você possa imaginar... Nessa hora Gaara parou de cantar

- Ah é? E o Inuzuka? "Eu amo o Kiba com todas as minhas forças! Amo ele muito mais do que já amei ou irei amar alguém!" Não foi isso que você me disse naquele dia? – ele perguntou me soltando... Eu, porém, não deixei que o mesmo se afastasse, agora que estava tendo a chance de poder voltar a amá-lo, não iria desperdiçá-la tão facilmente – Me solta Ino!

- Não! Eu não vou te soltar! – ele olhou para mim... Agora é a minha chance! – Me escuta Gaara! O que eu disse sobre o Inuzuka foi uma idiotice... Digamos que eu troquei os nomes... Naquela frase... O nome "Kiba" não deveria estar lá, e sim o seu!!

- Realmente acha que eu vou te perdoar com esse "showzinho" que você está dando? – dessa vez eu o soltei

- Você pode até não me perdoar... Não voltar comigo... Demo pelo menos entende...

_Eu estou morrendo, morrendo por dentro _

_É tanta saudade, morando em meu peito _

_Vida, devolva minhas fantasias _

_Meu sonho de viver a vida _

_Devolva-me o ar _

_Sem teu carinho, meu mundo fica tão vazio _

_Os dias quentes são tão frios _

_E as noites me trazem a dor desse amor_

... Entende que sem você eu não vivo! Eu simplesmente não posso mais passar um segundo sequer sem você! Você se tornou um vicio para mim!! I'm addicted to you! E infelizmente eu descobri isso da pior forma... Te perdendo... – na metade da frase comecei a chorar...

- Para de chorar Ino! Você sabe que eu odeio isso! – reclamou ele desligando o rádio – "é melhor antes que comece outra música romântica"

- Sei! Sei que você odeia que chorem e sei também que você deve estar me odiando no momento! Demo não estou fazendo para te comover... Estou fazendo porque está doendo! – Gaara me olhou com uma cara de interrogação – Aqui dentro... – eu disse colocando a mão sobre o top onde supostamente ficaria o coração...

- Não Ino! Eu nunca vou te odiar... – ele começou, se virando e se sentando em sua cadeira de escritório - O único sentimento que consigo ter por você é o amor... Pena que quando eu quis te provar isso você quebrou meu coração e milhares de pedacinhos...

Eu fui para trás dele e o abracei...

- Me deixa te mostrar que eu mudei... Eu cresci e aprendi com meus erros... – o virei para mim e sentei e seu colo como as criancinhas sentam no colo do Papai Noel no shopping – Me deixa te amar de novo Gaara...

Ele se levantou... Eu cheguei perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei um "onegai", logo em seguida fui em direção a sua boca e o beijei... Ele correspondeu:

- Você me dá outra chance? – eu perguntei entre os beijos

- Dou... – ele respondeu e me deu um beijo ardente, diferente dos últimos... Esse tinha muito mais paixão e vontade... – Mas essa será a última... – ele disse ao terminar o beijo

Meus olhos se arregalaram, mas logo em seguida relaxei, pois tinha certeza que desta vez não iria pisar na bola... Comecei a arrumar sua gravata vermelha que "sem querer" eu havia afrouxado:

- Ok... Prometo não te decepcionar... – respondi dando um selinho nele

- Ino? – ele chamou-me

- Uhn?

- Sabe... Eu vi você dançando hoje lá na pista, e... – ele corou! Que kawaii!! – Será que você não teria uma dança nova pra me mostrar? Sabe? Igual antigamente...

Eu ri... Ele emburrou... Odeia quando riem dele:

- Claro que sim! – deixei minha voz um pouco mais sensual e comecei a dar um beijos em seus pescoço, senti ele ficando arrepiado – Demo, você terá que cantar junto! Eu fiz a coreografia de "Wait a minute" como você me pediu enquanto a gente namorava... Ela está pronta faz um bom tempo, desde um pouco antes de a gente terminar... Só te esperando para vê-la... – Gaara voltou a me beijar até que nós dois escutamos a porta abrindo

- Pode ser a Tsunade! – ele me alertou... Nos separamos rapidamente... Afinal a Tsunade pegar o Kazekage de Suna aos beijos com uma ninja de Konoha não seria muito agradável...

A porta abriu e sim! Era ela!

- Gaara! O conselho de Kages precisa falar com você! – ela disse mudando o tom de sua voz a cada palavra... Realmente ela estava mais bêbada do que eu jamais havia visto!

- Ok! Já vou indo! – ele responde... Tsunade saiu da sala e ele me deu um selinho... – Te encontro lá fora amor...

- Ok! – eu respondi... Antes de deixá-lo ir o abracei e sussurrei em seu ouvido – Morri de saudades de seus beijos... Digamos que eles são os melhores... n.n

- Você não sabe como eu me senti então... – Gaara me deu um beijo na testa e foi atrás de Tsunade...

**Fim da Ino's Pov**

**Owari!!**

Foi curtinho o capitulo né? Gomen... O próximo eu faço maior!

**Arigatou a todos que leram... **

Agora, vamos as reviews!

_**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi**_: _Arigatou por me pedir para desbloquear sua irmã! Senão fosse você eu nunca saberia que dava para fazer isso n.n Arigatou mais ainda por ler, espero que você continue acompanhando . Que bom que gostou da fic... Espero que os outros capítulos (como esse) não te decepcionem n.n_

_Bjoo_

_Ja ne_

_**Jord asakura tao**__Tadinho do Espi! Num bate neli não T.T E que bom que você gostou Jordy...É claro que não chega nem aos pés de "My family" Demo eu tento né? Fala pro Espi que o nome da coisinha lá é Shizune e sim! Eles vão ficar juntos, só num vai ter muita coisa delis... Olha que lindo casal que o Espi formou: CanguruxCoisinha lá! Lindo não? Só você queria ser a Ino? E eu então?_

_Devon: Ele é seu irmão!_

_Eu sei! E quem disse que eu tenho segundas intenções ein seu mini perva! _

_Devon: ¬¬_

_Bom Jordy, voltando a review... Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo viu? Espero pela próxima review e pelos próximos capítulos das suas fics! Arigatou por ler n.n_

_Bjoo_

_Ja ne_

_**Lê: **__Arigatou por ler! E que bom que você gostou n.n Não tem motivo para você não gostar da sua fic viu? Porque ela tá muita boa! E sobre o casamento... Pera lá! A Temari nem admite ainda que gosta do Shika... Digamos que ele vai mais pedir ela em namoro... E pode se basear na minha fic o quanto quiser viu? ._

_Ah é! Gomen, num pude postar ontem, demo to postando agora as 3:00 da manhã n.n Pra falar a verdade num tava nem começado o capitulo... Fiz tudo entre hoje e ontem ¬¬_

_Depois me fala se você gostou desse capitulo viu?_

_Bjoo_

_Ja ne_

_**Shikatema**__ Gomen por demora pra posta! Eu ia postar antes de 8 reviews, demo num deu T.T Gomen mesmo viu?_

_Arigatou por ler... Espero que você goste desse capitulo e se possível poste mais um capitulo da sua fic... Apesar que eu já to atrasada nela n.n Tem uns capítulos ai que eu nu li -.- Demo prometo mandar reviews em todos os capítulos viu??_

_Bjoo_

_Ja ne_

_**Shikatema**__Yô! Gomen se a parte InoxGaara ficou muito tosca... Demo eu tentei né? Infelizmente o Sasuke num aparece nessa fic... Gomen mais uma vez... Arigatou por ler n.n Espero ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo da sua fic viu minha escritora favorita do a.s.!_

_Espero que você goste desse capitulo e gomen (de novo) se eu dei uma de louca lá em cima e desimbestei a falar inglês (muito mal pelo visto)..._

_Bjoo_

_Ja ne_

_**Uchiha Yuuki**__ Como você pediu, tá ai o outro capitulo n.n Nháá Você fala "rox" que nem eu . Liga não... Sou retardada assim mesmo n.n Espero que este capitulo também seja rox . Arigatou por ter lido a fic e comentado ainda por cima n.n_

_Bjoo_

_Ja ne_

_**Mikki Chan: **__é Mikki, uma coisa você em razão! Eu sou louca mesmo n.n Fico muito feliz por saber que você leu e gostou! Tá a resposta do que o Gaara ia fazer... E sobre o plano do Shika... Será que vai dar certo? o.O Arigatou por comentar e eu espero que este capitulo também te agrede._

_Bjoo_

_Ja ne_

_**Juh-chan X3**__Yô! Olha, coloquei um pouco mais de NejixTen nesse capitulo como você pediu n.n Só num coloquei mais porque a história deles ainda vai ir mais para frente n.n Arigatou por ler e comentar... E sobre a missão d Neji com a Tenten... Digamos que não é exatamente uma missão...Você verá porque depois... Espero que você goste desse capitulo..._

_Bjoo_

_Ja ne_

_**  
**_

**Até o próximo capitulo Minna-San!! n.n **

**Ps: Não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho ai em baixo escrito "GO!" ok? Nháá Arigatou para quem fizer isso, pois estarão deixando uma criancinha feliz .**

**Bjoo**

**Ja ne**


End file.
